


Just Harry

by ArenLuxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Interlude, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: Harry and Ginny go on a picnic. Which leads to something more. But things don’t go exactly as Harry expected. (Set after Half Blood-Prince, Chapter 24)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Just Harry

“This is all your fault,” Ginny whispered. 

“My fault?” Harry said. “How so?”

“You kissed me in front of fifty people,” she hissed.

“Well you didn’t seem to mind that yesterday,” Harry pointed out.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. “Well that… now everyone knows.”

Harry looked around the common room. She did have a point there. Everyone was staring at them. And most weren’t even subtle about it. However… 

“It’s not like it would have stayed secret very long,” Harry pointed out. “I’m kinda famous.”

“Well figure out a way for us to get out of here, Kinda Famous Guy,” she said. “I need to be alone with you for a while.”

Harry felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Was she talking about…

“Harry?” she asked.

“Sorry. Uhm… can’t we just walk out? I don’t think they would follow us.”

Ginny raised one eyebrow. “Are you really that naive? Watch this.”

She rose. As she did, her hair fell in front of her face. She brushed it away.

Damn she was cute.

“You coming?”

“Oh, sure.”

Harry got up as well and followed her to the portrait hole.

Long before they reached it, a bunch of people decided to get up as well. They reached the portrait at the same time as a familiar girl.

“Oh, hey Romilda,” Ginny said. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, just uhm… out,” Romilda Vane said. 

“Well don’t let us stop you.” Ginny gestured to the door.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Slowly, Romilda walked to the exit. She kept looking back at them.

Ginny turned to Harry. Her eyes spoke volumes.

“I’ve got an idea,” Harry whispered. “Wait here.”

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. While people were clearly watching him, they didn’t follow. They knew there was only one entrance to the tower of course. And Ginny was still in the common room.

It was a piece of cake to take out his invisibility cloak, put it on and sneak back down.

He walked up behind her. “Ginny.”

She spun around. “Harry?”

“I’m invisible.”

“Wh… how?”

“Just follow my lead. Go outside.”

Ginny did as he asked. Harry followed closely behind her.

Outside, they found Romilda Vane wandering around.

“Hey, Ginny,” she said. “Where is Harry?”

“Oh he went to lie down,” Ginny lied smoothly. “He didn’t feel well.”

“Is it true he has a tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest?”

“No, it’s a Hungarian Horntail,” Ginny said without skipping a beat.

Harry suppressed a chuckle.

“Oh, cool.”

“I gotta go. See you around.”

Ginny quickly walked past Romilda. They went around the corner. Luckily, no one was there.

Harry opened his cloak. “Come here.”

They heard voices around the corner. Ginny quickly embraced him. Harry covered her with the cloak.  
Two girls rounded the corner.

“Huh?” One of them said. “I was certain I saw her.”

“Maybe she went further?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They walked past the invisible couple.

Harry let out his breath. That was close.

Then, Ginny slapped his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have an invisibility cloak?”

“Why didn’t you tell me I have a Hungarian Horntail on my chest?” he shot back.

Her expression softened. “Okay fine.”

“I was gonna tell you, I just didn’t get the chance.”

“Well I’m glad you have one.”

“A tattoo or a cloak?”

“Both. Come on.”

They walked through the hallways. It wasn’t easy though. Ron and Hermione were used to walking beneath the invisibility cloak with him, but Ginny wasn’t. At least three times, one of them stepped on the others toes. 

But by the time they were outside, they had gotten used to it and there were no more accidents.

They walked all the way to the lake.

“I think we’re far enough now,” Ginny said.

“Yeah.”

They took off the cloak.

“Damn, it’s hot here,” she said.

Ginny took off her cloak. Beneath it, she wore a grey pleated skirt with matching grey socks. A small bag was on her hip. Above that, she wore her white uniform blouse with the red-gold tie. Said tie was next to go. 

She opened a couple buttons of her blouse.

“Much better,” she sighed.

Harry hesitated.

“Come on, get a little loose,” she urged him.

“Okay, fine.” She did have a point. It was hot outside. He was already sweating. Although that could be the nerves too.

Harry loosened his tie.

Meanwhile, Ginny stuffed her own cloak in her… hipbag?

Harry froze. “How…”

“Birthday gift from Hermione.”

“Wow.”

Ginn shrugged. “She said she practised that spell because she feels like she’ll need it later.”

“Huh. Weird.” What could she possibly need that for?

“Whatever. Hand me your cloak.”

“Right.”

Harry took off his cloak and tie and handed them to her. He gave her his invisibility cloak as well.

Despite the fact that they were clearly way too large for the tiny bag, they vanished inside easily.

“Alright,” Ginny said.

“Shall we?” he asked. He held out his hand.

She smiled. “We shall.”

She took his hand and pulled him forward. They started to walk around the lake.

“So,” she asked. “How did you get that cloak?”

“I bought it in Diagon Alley,” Harry joked.

“The other cloak,” Ginny clarified.

“Oh that. That’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“Well I got it for Christmas,” Harry said. “It belonged to my father.”

“That’s not a long story,” she argued.

“Well it’s… it’s a long story to explain everything I used it for.”

“What’s the first thing you did with it?” she smiled.

“I went to the library.”

She chuckled. “Come again?”

“The Forbidden Section,” he said, in an attempt to sound cool.

Her smile broadened. “Hm. I thought for sure you would have sneaked into the girl’s bathroom.”

“Well there is a safety mechanism on the stairs of their bedroom, so I figured there might be one in the bathroom too,” Harry said. “Also, I was eleven when I got it.”

“I see. But after that, you never…”  
“No,” Harry assured her. Although the thought had popped up in his mind, the risk seemed pretty big. He may be invisible, but if anyone bumped into him or heard him, he was screwed. 

“I see,” she said slowly.

“You don’t believe me,” he said.

“No, I do.”

“Hm.”

“Hey wait a second. Why didn’t you use your cloak in the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Uhm… well I…” that was a great question actually.

“Or your wand.”

“Well it looked much cooler to stab the basilisk with a sword.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, true. It looked awesome.”

“You saw me?” 

“Yeah. I couldn’t move, but I was still conscious. I could see you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugged. “You never asked. You just saved me, and then never talked about it.”

“Well I…”

“Do you have any idea how I felt? I was eleven. And my crush, my famous crush, saved me from a basilisk. And then… nothing. It was my fault the Chamber was opened and there was no one-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Harry quickly said.

“Yes it was. If I hadn’t written in the diary then none of it would've happened.”

“Well then it’s my fault, isn’t it?”

“How so?” she asked.

“Well you mostly wrote about me. If I had properly dealt with your feelings back then, you wouldn’t have had to write about them in the diary.”  
“You were twelve,” she argued.

“That’s no excuse. I knew exactly how you felt.”

“Yes you do,” Ginny said. “You were the only one who could have known how I felt.”

“What do you mean?”

Ron knew she had a crush on him as well, right? He was the one who told Harry in the first place. 

“I was possessed by You Kn- by V-Voldemort. And no one understood how that felt. No one could have. Except you.”

“I-I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Harry said.

She shrugged. “You’re here now, aren’t you? And all it took was for puberty to hit me like a flying Ford Anglia.”

“What? No, I-”

“Harry, don’t treat me like an idiot. You never saw me. Until I grew from an A-cup to a D-cup.”

He frowned. “You’re a D?”

“Well I’m quite tiny, so it’s technically a 30D.”

“Oh, so you’re very large given your height?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “But that’s not the point I was making.”

“Well your point was wrong,” Harry said. “I started to pay attention to you the moment you came into the Quidditch team.”

She sighed. “Boys. Only think about two things.”

“I wasn’t talking about your Quidditch skills,” Harry said. “Okay, maybe a little. I just mean, when you came in the team, we started to hang out more and I got to know you. I got to know how funny and smart you were.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me blush.”

“I like seeing you blush,” he teased.

“Well you… I never noticed that, because blushing was all I did the first few years with you.”

“Well you also ran away, so I never got the chance to tell you.”

“You had plenty of opportunity,” she argued.

Harry sighed. “I just… I didn’t want to be with a girl who only liked me because I’m famous. I want a girl who likes me as Harry. Just Harry. Not as the Boy Who Lived.”

“I could have done that.”

“You had a crush on me before you even saw me,” Harry pointed out.  
“Well that may have been true before you killed that basilisk.”

“That was dumb luck. If Fawkes hadn’t-”

“Harry, take some credit. You killed a basilisk with a sword. And yeah, someone gave you that sword, but you’re the one who used it. You didn’t have to go down there. You didn’t have to save me.”

“And then I left you all alone,” Harry argued. “I may have saved you from the monster outside, but not from the one inside.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” she said. “I’m the one who had a stupid crush on a boy I didn’t even know.”

“Well you know me now.”

“You’re so cruel,” she said. “I finally got over you, and then you fell for me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hermione told me to move on. I was never gonna be with you. So I did. I tried dating other boys, but it never felt right. I was always hoping. The truth is…” she sighed. “Dean didn’t do anything wrong. He wanted more, and I didn’t. He wasn’t my boyfriend, he was just… a placeholder. So I sabotaged our relationship. I tried to argue about random stuff, but he never broke up with me. So finally I had to break up with him.”

“But, your crush on me-”  
“It may have been a crush at first, but I got to know you later on. I didn’t just like you because you were famous. I like you because you’re brave and kind and-”

“You’re gonna make me blush.”

She smiled. “So I’m finally gonna see you blush?”

“No way.”

They both laughed.

Ginny stopped walking. She let go of his hand. A hand that had grown sweaty without him noticing.

Harry looked around. They were on the other side of the lake. He had never walked this far before. 

“We better get back,” Harry said. “Or we’ll be late for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “Unless.”

Ginny eyed a clearing between the trees.

“What are you planning?”

She reached inside the tiny bag and took something out. A large dark blue blanket.

“How…”

“Help me out, will you?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

He helped her spread out the blanket.

Then, Ginny took out something else. A basket. It looked a bit like the one Hermione used to transport her cat. Ginny put her little bag next to it.

“Did you prepare for this?” Harry asked.

“Maybe a little.” She sat down on the blanket and tapped the spot next to her.

He sat down with her.

“How did you…”

“Dobby was eager to help out.”

“How do you know Dobby?”

“Hermione.”

“Oh, yeah. Her little house elf crusade.”

“Hey, it’s a good cause,” Ginny said.

“I never said it wasn’t. I just think she’s going about it the wrong way.”

“Maybe,” Ginny admitted. “Anyway, Dobby prepared these by himself and he got paid, so we don’t have to feel guilty about eating them.”  
“Good.”

She opened the basket.

“I’ve got cheese and ham and-”

“Cheese is okay.”

She handed him a small sandwich. In the process, their hands touched.

He looked up at her. Their eyes locked.

Harry leaned in.

She put her hand on his chest and held him off.

“Ginny?”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Is everything okay?”

“I uhm… listen, I know you’re very experienced, but-”

“Experienced?”

“With girls,” she clarified.  
“What do you mean? Are you talking about my disastrous relationship with Cho?”

“No I… there is no need to pretend, Harry. You’re Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I’m sure you’ve slept with tons of girls.”

“Yeah, not really.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m a virgin.”

“What!?”

“Is that so surprising?”

“Yes. You… you could sleep with any girl you like. Are you telling me you’ve never done it?”

Harry sighed. “I may be a little dense, but I’m not a complete idiot. I know there are a lot of girls that would love to sleep with me. But it wouldn’t feel right. They don’t like me. They like the idea of me. They think I’m some kind of hero.”

“You are.”

“They don’t really know me,” Harry insisted. “And they don’t really care about me. I want to be-”

“Just Harry.”

“Yeah.”

“What about Cho?”

“Cho is… she’s in love with Cedric.”

“Harry,” Ginny said. “Cedric is…”

“I know. But just because he’s gone doesn’t mean she doesn’t love him anymore.”

“So you two never…”

“We kissed once. And then went on a terrible date. And yeah, that was it.”

“How was the kiss?”

“Wet.”  
“Come again?”

“She was crying,” he clarified.

“Oh. Yeah, I can imagine that. She must have felt-”

“Can we talk about something else please?”

“Oh, yeah of course. I’m sorry.”

“You can make it up to me by handing me that sandwich.”

She smiled. “Here you go.”

He accepted it. She took one for herself as well.

Both of them took a bite.

“It’s good,” Harry said.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for this.”

“It’s okay,” Ginny said.

“No, I… I needed this.”

“I think we both needed this.”

A silence fell. However, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They were both eating and enjoying being together.

The sun sparkled on the lake. There was a very light breeze today which created a welcome relief from the heat. A beautiful day, really.

Eventually both of them had eaten their fill.

“That was great,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

“It’s not over yet,” she said. “I still got a dessert.”

“I’m not sure how much more I can eat,” Harry said.

“Close your eyes,” she directed him. “It’s a surprise.”

Harry closed his eyes. “Alright, but if it’s-”

He was shut up by her lips pressing on his.

Harry kissed her back. It was a long, soft kiss. Well, at first. Then, Ginny decided she had enough of soft kisses. She moved to straddle him. Their kiss deepened.

Harry placed his hands on her lower back. She did not stop him, so he kissed her for all he was worth. With her sitting on his lap, she was at the perfect height.

After a few more moments, Ginny pulled back a little.

“Damn,” she whispered, out of breath. “For a virgin, you’re pretty good at that.”

“You too.”

“How do you know I’m a virgin?” she asked. “I could have done it with Dean.”

“But you didn’t,” Harry said. “You couldn’t imagine doing that with anyone but me.”

“Getting cocky, huh?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

She kissed him again.

He eagerly kissed her back.

But he wanted more. 

Slowly, Harry reached out with his tongue. He touched her lips. She made a startled sound.

For a moment, he thought he had gone too far, but then he felt her lips opening, allowing him to enter.

Harry eagerly started to explore her mouth. A bit too eager, because a sharp pain shot through his tongue.

Harry pulled back. “Damn.”

She chuckled. “Watch my teeth, Chosen One.”

“It’s my first time, go easy on me.”  
“Here, let me show you how to French kiss.”

She leaned in and kissed him. Her tongue slipped inside and played around with his.

Damn, she was good.

Her tongue kiss did not miss its effect.

Ginny shifted further forward. This caused her to touch his-

She broke off the kiss and looked down. “That was quick.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s a compli-” her eyes widened.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“Nothing, I… uhm… can I?”

“Sure.”

She reached down with her hand. Her soft fingers traced his length.

A shiver went through his body.

“That’s pretty… big,” she noted.

“Well I am the Chosen One.”

“I thought you wanted to be Just Harry?”

“Well being the Chosen One has its perks.”

“Oh, so I’m just a perk?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Didn’t I just give you a speech about-”

“I’m just messing with you.”

He smiled. “That’s right.”

“Well let’s keep messing around then,” she said. “I’m having fun.”

“Me too.”

She grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it up. Harry took it off, leaving him topless.

“Hey babe,” Ginny said. “Where is your Hungarian Horntail?”

“Oh, it must be sleeping on my butt or something.”

She laughed. “Wizard tattoos?”

“Isn’t that how they work?”

“I don’t know. I guess?”

“You never thought of getting one?” he asked.

“Maybe a little butterfly.” She touched her own chest. “Right here.”

“I’d love to see that.”

“Well my clothes are a bit in the way.”

“Let’s take them off then.”  
He reached out and undid the but… buttons… fucking…

“What is wrong with this thing?” he said, exasperated.

“What do you mean?”

“The buttons are on the wrong side.”

She chuckled. “Girl’s clothes have them on the other side.”

“Why?”

“Well ironically, because it was easier for the servants. Many girls got dressed by servants in the past.”  
“Well this isn’t easier.”

“Harry.”

“I’m trying.”

“Harry.” She took his hands. “Look at me.”

He stopped fiddling and looked into her eyes.

“Take a deep breath,” she said. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Easy for you to say,” Harry argued.

“You think I’m not nervous?”

Harry was speechless.

She took his hand and put it on her throat. Harry could feel her heartbeat. It was fast. Really fast.

“I didn’t think we were gonna do this so quickly,” she admitted.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked. 

“No. But you need to calm down. We have all the time in the world. No one is gonna come here and it’s not getting dark for hours. So you can just relax and-”

“Hey, your heart is beating much faster than mine.”

“Oh really?”

She reached out with her hand to feel his heartbeat.

“You’re definitely faster,” she said.

“No I’m not.”

“Well that’s not fair. You’re topless and I’m not.”

“Let’s level the playing field then.”

He started to unfasten the buttons. It was actually quite easy once you got the hang of it. Soon, all of them were open. Beneath it, Ginny wore a white tank top with spaghetti straps. Below it, he could see the black straps of her bra.

“That’s a lot of layers,” he noted.

“It’s white, so it can get a little transparent,” Ginny said as she shrugged out of her blouse.

“Oh.”

“Let’s take this off.”

She grabbed the edges of the tank top and… took it off.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“I took off my camisole?”

“Yeah, but… how? What was that arm crossing motion?”

She chuckled. “Want me to show you again?”

“Yes.”

Ginny laughed. “Okay, fine. Pay close attention now.”

She put it back on, and then took it back off. It was a very elegant way. She grabbed the edges, pulled up straight and then somewhere along the way crossed her arms. Very strange. Harry didn’t really understand the physics of that move. But then again, it’s not like they taught physics at Hogwarts. Or sex ed for that matter.

Ginny shook her slightly disheveled hair. 

“Can you hand me an elastic for my hair?” she asked.  
“Huh?”

“In my bag.”  
“Okay.”

He reached into her bag. His entire arm vanished inside of it. There was tons of stuff in there.

“Hey, Harry,” she said. “Remember when you summoned your broom from half the castle away to fight a dragon?”

“Yes, what ab- oh. Of course.” He grabbed his wand. “Accio elastic.”

A small black hair tie flew out of the bag. He handed it to her.

“You know,” he noted. “It would be easier to keep it in your pocket.”

“Ha, pocket. Good one.”

“You don’t have pockets?”

“Do you know anything about girls?”

“Does anything about girls make sense?”

“I didn’t design this stupid uniform.” 

She gathered her hair and made a ponytail.

Harry took the opportunity to check her out. She had the trained body of an athlete. Her belly was tight and smooth. There were freckles on her face and arms, but not on her belly. Above that, she wore a simple black bra that was struggling to contain her rather large chest. It looked pretty old. One of the straps showed obvious signs of damage and repair.

Harry wondered if bras were expensive. He knew the Weasley family wasn’t loaded. So maybe-

“Harry? My eyes are up here.”

“Sorry. I just…”

“Yeah, I understand,” she said. “It’s okay.”

“It’s uhm… this is gonna sound weird, but I was expecting like…”

“Expecting what?”

“Uhm… lace?”

“Well I would have put on my sexy bra if I knew we were gonna do this.”

“So you’re not wearing it every day?” he asked.

“Of course not. Hell, if I wasn’t this big, I probably wouldn’t even be wearing a bra.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry to shatter your boy’s dream.”

“No, it’s okay. Not like you’ll be wearing it much longer.”

His words didn’t miss their effect. Ginny’s face became as red as her hair.

“Ye.”

“Too far?” he asked.

“Take off your pants,” she ordered confidently.

He quickly did as she asked. Then, he realised he couldn’t take them off without taking off his shoes.

Ginny took mercy on him and didn’t laugh for once. In fact, she shuffled closer and helped him untie his laces.

With her help, he removed his shoes. Then he shrugged out of his pants.

Meanwhile, Ginny removed her shoes, socks and skirt.

He quickly took off his socks as well.

Both of them were in their underwear now.

“Hm.”

“What boy fantasy did I scatter this time?” Ginny asked.

“Well your panties are…”

“No they aren’t lace. They are normal cotton briefs.”

“But they are white,” he argued.

“Yes?”

“And your bra is black.”

She chuckled. “You really thought girls always wore matching underwear?”

“Yes?”  
“Well we don’t. Besides, you change panties every day, but you wear a bra multiple days, so it would be rather difficult to-”

“Wait, you don’t change bras every day?”

“No.”

“That’s weird.”

“Well maybe _you_ change your bra every day,” she joked. “But I don’t.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just thought-”

“You’ve been watching too much porn.”

“You know perfectly well that the magic over here makes technology go haywire.”

“And I know there are magazines that-”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry lied.

“Sure. Sure.”

“Are you gonna take off your bra or do you want me to take it off?”

“Oh, getting dominant are we?” she teased him. “I like it. Go ahead. Take it off.”

Harry moved closer. He reached behind her back and opened her… come on…

Damnit.

“Is there a problem?” she asked.

“How the hell does this thing work?”

“The strap on top has hooks and the one on the bottom has rings. All you need to do is snap your fingers sideways so the top strap shifts over the-”

“Got it.”

“Oh, fast learner.”

She let the bra slide down her arms. Then, she casually tossed it aside.

Harry stared at her, mesmerised.

“Wow.”

“First time?”

“Pretty sure I’m gonna react like this every time,” Harry said.

“Go ahead,” she urged him. “Touch them.”

Slowly, he reached-

“Wait a sec. Is…”

“Most other girls have tan lines,” Ginny said. “But I don’t tan, my skin is too light.”

“No, it’s… is one of them smaller?”

“No, the other one is bigger.”

Harry chuckled. “Huh. I thought they’d be exactly the same size.”

“Usually not.”

“But your bra.”

“You can adjust the straps. Look.” She took her bra. “See? There are these little ladders.”

“I never knew they were designed so cleverly.”

“If your career as an auror fails, maybe you can start designing bras?”

“Alright. Are you gonna model them for me?”

“Maybe.” She leaned in and kissed him.

While they made out, Harry reached up with his hand and started to play with her breasts. He went very soft at first, but clearly, Ginny enjoyed it because she started to kiss him harder. So he got more confident and started to grope a little harder. He rolled her nipples between his fingers. They grew hard.

Ginny moaned into his mouth.

Harry moved his lips to her neck.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed. “You’re great at that.”

Harry moved further up. He sucked on her earlobe.

“Hey, you- ah. Fuck.”

Ginny was getting quite worked up. Her breathing turned to quick, shallow breaths. Her face was completely flushed.

Time to move further.

He let go off her breast and slid his hand downwards.

He reached her belly.

“Can I?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Harry moved his hand even further down. It slid down into her panties.

He started to play with her.

Ginny let out a hissing sound.

Confident, Harry bent his fingers and pushed forward. However, he only felt resistance.

“Ah, Harry, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to uhm… finger you.”

“Go lower.”

“What? No, it’s right here.”

“Harry. Trust me, it’s lower than you think.”

“If you say so.”

He moved his hand down.

She inhaled sharply. Ginny grabbed his wrist. “Not _that_ low.”

“Sorry. Hey, this is quite difficult with your panties on.”

“Then take them off.”

“Well if you insist.”

He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down.

Now, he could see everything.

Ginny took his hand and placed it back.

“So this here is the opening,” she instructed him. “And above that is my clit.”

“That’s the most sensitive part, right?”

“Yes. So be gentle.”

“Always.”

“You did cut your nails, right?” she asked.

“Uhm… yes?”

“When?”

“Last week. I think.”

“Well you better cut them again then,” Ginny said. “I don’t want to get cuts down there.”  
“Yeah, of course. But I don’t have any scissors with me.”

“Are you a wizard or are you just pretending?”

“Oh, of course.” 

He grabbed his wand.

Uhm… spell…

Diffindo? 

Yeah that would do.

He aimed at his hand. “Diffindo.”

A couple fingernails were cut perfectly.

Looks good.

He repeated the spell until all his fingernails were cut.

“There we go,” he told her. “So, where were we?”

“I think you were just about to kiss me.”

“Oh, of course.”

He leaned in and kissed her again. Harry wasted little time in pushing his tongue past her lips. He was careful to avoid her teeth this time.

Without breaking off the kiss, he pushed her down on her back. Harry lied down next to her. 

While kissing, he placed his hand back on her crotch. She opened her legs to give him easy access.

This time, he managed to push his middle finger inside. 

They momentarily broke off the kiss.

“That’s good,” Ginny said. “Keep going.”

He continued to play with her. Soon, wet sounds were in the air, which made both of them blush. However, Ginny maintained her cool. Occasionally, she gave him a little nudge. Add another finger, go deeper, rub my clit at the same time with your thumb. With her guidance, he even discovered her G-spot. But the effect wasn’t as big as he had hoped. No instant orgasm. No screaming his name. He did get an appreciative moan though. And a hickey in his neck.

Harry moved his lips down to kiss her breasts.

They kept going like this, until… 

“Harry, I… I want more.”  
“You want to…”

“Yeah. I want to go all the way. If you’re okay with that?”

“Sure.”

She smiled. “Great.”

Ginny got up. She grabbed his boxers and carefully took them off. Needless to say, he was already hard.

“Wow,” she said. “That’s…”

“Huge?” he suggested.

“I don’t know. I can’t really compare it much, can I?”  
“So you and Dean never…”

“I think you’re slightly above average,” Ginny said. “You’re definitely larger than Dean, but he was really small.”

“Ginny.”

“Okay fine,” she smiled. Her voice changed. “You’re so big. I’m not sure if it will fit. Be gentle, I’m a virgin.”

Harry chuckled. “Not bad. I’ve seen worse acting.”

“Really? Where?”

“Nowhere. Come on.”

“One second.” She grabbed her wand. “Accio.”

A tiny plastic package flew out of her bag.

“I thought you didn’t know we were gonna do this?”

“I didn’t,” Ginny said. “But mom wanted me to be prepared at all times.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Let’s see.” She turned it around. “Expiration date. Looks good.”

She opened the package and took out the condom.

“Okay, so let’s see.” She rolled it on her fingers. “Okay, that’s the right side.”

Harry could only stare at her. She really knew what she was doing. 

He wondered who taught her all this, and then realised he didn’t want to know.

“You ready?” she asked.

“Uhm…”

“Hm.” She looked at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Let me give you a little hand.”

Ginny reached down and started to give him a handjob. 

It was a very strange sensation. Ginny’s hands were much smaller than his own. However, she was clearly very good at it.

“How…”

“Well I had to do _something_ with Dean,” she said. “If I did nothing, he’d go completely insane. I mean, look at this body.”

“Oh I am,” he assured her.

She smiled.

Under her deft movements, he grew fully hard again.

“I think we’re good to go. Let’s put this on.”

Ginny put on the condom. It only took her a few seconds.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Ready.”

Ginny lied down on her back and opened her legs. Harry shuffled in position.

He had to maneuver a little, but eventually, he got his knees in a good position.

“Remember,” she said. “It’s lower than you think.”

“But not too low, right?”

She smiled. “Exactly.”

He reached down with his hand to position himself properly. Then, he pushed forward.

It took several tries, but eventually, the tip went inside of her.

Ginny inhaled sharply.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine. Go slow.”  
Slowly, he pushed further. Harry found that when he pulled back almost all the way and then pushed forward again, he could go a little further each time. He just had to make sure he didn’t slip out again.

Ginny was clearly in pain, but she told him to keep going. At least until… 

“Ah, stop, stop, stop.”

He froze. He was at the deepest point right now. Did she want him to… 

“Just stay right there,” she said, reading his thoughts. “Let me get used to this.”

“Alright.” He stayed in position.

She took a couple deep breaths.

“Take as much time as you need,” Harry encouraged her.

“How far are you in now?” she asked. 

“Uhm… like, halfway.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No I’m serious.”

“Damn.”

“Hey, remember when you called me ‘slightly above average’?” he teased her.

“Biggest mistake of my life.”

“You know, we don’t have to go all the way today,” he told her.

“But then I’d only lose half my virginity.”

“That’s not how this works.”

She smiled. “Alright. Keep going. But go slow. A little bit deeper every time.”

Very slowly, he started to move. As she had asked, he went a bit deeper every time. There was a mix of pain and pleasure on her face.

“Hey, Ginny?” he asked after a while.

“Hm?”

“Aren’t you supposed to bleed the first time?”

“Not always. Besides, are you certain I’m not bleeding?”

“What? No, you’re… oh, never mind. You’re bleeding, but not as much as I would have thought.”

“Well your expectations are wildly different from reality.”

“Oh well,” Harry said. “The most important ones are correct.”

“Which are?”

“None of the technical stuff matters as long as I’m doing it with someone I care about.”

She blushed. “Harry.”

“I’m serious. There is no one I’d rather do this with than you. And it may not go exactly as I expected, but as long as it’s with you, it doesn’t matter.”

“Come here.”

She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

After what felt like forever, they broke off the kiss. 

Ginny looked into his eyes. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Go faster.”

“What?”

“Go ahead. I want you to finish.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry about me,” she assured him.

“Alright then.”

He put a hand on either side of her for balance. Then, he sped up.

Ginny bit her lip.

“Ginny, are you sure-”

“Keep going,” she insisted.

“I don’t have to finish if you…”

“I want you to,” she said. “Please? For me?”

“Okay then.”

Harry started fucking her in earnest.

It didn’t take long. After only a handful of thrusts, he felt a familiar feeling bubble up inside of him.

Ginny embraced him tightly as he came hard inside of her.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, still out of breath from his orgasm.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” he said.

“You’re sweating,” she noted.

“Cause you make me work so hard.”

“Poor boy.”

She placed a short kiss on his lips.

“I need to lie down for a bit.”

He pulled out his cock and lied down on his side next to her.

Harry took a couple deep breaths.

Ginny got up and removed the condom. Vaguely, he saw her tie a knot in it and put it aside. Then, she lied down with him.

Both of them were on their side now, watching each other.

“Did you have fun?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. It hurt, but… it felt good too.”

“You uhm… you didn’t finish,” Harry said.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“I could-”

“Not now, Harry. I need a shower first.”

“Couldn’t you use magic to clean up?” he suggested.

“I don’t want to ruin this magical moment with magic.”

“You’re right,” he said. “You should take a shower.”

“ _We_ should take a shower,” she corrected him.

“Well, if you insist.”


End file.
